reencuentro de hermanos
by furia-nocturna-21.07
Summary: otra vez no tengo ideas para el resumen, así que solo lean por favor, el resumen lo pongo luego. se que este fic sera la mar de raro, pero tengan paciencia por favor, lo normal es aburrido.
1. un par de hermanos

Hace algún tiempo, en la aldea Senritsu, vivían dos hermanos. Eran gemelos, y eran tan parecidos que nadie los podía distinguir, ni siquiera el padre de ambos. El mayor se llamaba Tsubasa Otori y la menor era su hermanita Miyuri. Eran bastante unidos entre si y… eran el terror de la aldea, ya que aunque apenas tenían seis años, y eran muy amables y queridos por todos en la aldea, eran unos bromistas incurables, y no pasaba un solo día en la aldea sin que al menos 3 personas sufrieran alguna broma de ese par. Con el tiempo las personas aprendieron a distinguir cuando alguien estaba a punto de sufrir una broma, y eso era cuando ambos hablaban con un tono de voz peligrosamente dulce. Y lo que más les gustaba a ambos, era el confundir a todos, algo que los hermanos llamaban "confusión gemela". Tan parecidos eran que, a veces sin saberlo, su padre, Kyou Otori, castigaba a uno por la travesura que hizo el otro, hasta que un día su padre se hartó de eso, e hizo que Miyuri comenzara a usar un listón en la cabeza, como cualquier niña, y así los distinguiría por fin… al menos por un par de horas.

Ya que un día, debido a que perdió una apuesta con Miyuri la noche anterior, Tsubasa se colocó un listón en la cabeza, se dejó el pelo suelto y se vistió como su hermana (Tsubasa le agradeció a Dios por dos semanas, el hecho de su hermanita prefiriera vestirse de color azul que de rosa, y que no le gustara usar faldas) y tuvo que quedarse una semana así, recuerdo que aun hacia llorar a Miyuri de la risa.

Un día, para el cumpleaños número 7 de ambos, su padre, decidió llevarlos a ambos un crucero de una semana, ya que, así como el cielo era la segunda casa de Tsubasa, el océano era el segundo hogar de Miyuri. La noticia los emociono mucho a ambos, especialmente a Miyuri.


	2. el accidente

Pero, durante la tercera noche en el barco, estallo una fuerte tormenta. Todos los pasajeros estaban aterrados, y corrían como locos hasta los botes salvavidas. Tsubasa buscaba desesperado a su hermana, ya que se habían separado hace rato porque ella quería buscar algo en su habitación, al final la encontró, ella también lo estaba buscando a él.

-¡Miyuri, ven rápido!- le gritaba Tsubasa.

-¡Tsubasa!- le respondió ella. Miyuri salió corriendo en su dirección pero tropezó, y cayó por el borde del barco. Tsubasa la agarro por la mano justo en el momento en que iba a caer. Estaba sosteniéndola por el brazalete que el mismo le había obsequiado por su cumpleaños (**n/a: este es el brazalete de Luchia Nanami, de Mermaid Melody**), ambos estaban colgando por el borde. Tsubasa no lograría sostenerlos a ambos por mas tiempo. Miyuri, al notar eso, le dijo:

-Tsubasa, suéltame.

-¡No! ¡Eso nunca!

-¡Tsubasa, no puedes seguir sosteniéndonos a los dos por mas tiempo!

- ¡Miyuri estoy seguro de que nos puedo subir a ambos!- haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Tsubasa subió al barco de nuevo sin soltar a Miyuri, pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba subirla también a ella.

-Adiós, Tsubasa.- Se despidió Miyuri. Una vez dicho esto, Miyuri, desabrocho el brazalete que tenía en su muñeca, por el cual su hermano, la sostenía. Al verla caer, Tsubasa, estaba a punto de saltar para salvarla, pero una señora de cabello morado corto lo detuvo.

¡No! ¡Suélteme! ¡Tengo que ayudar a mi hermana!- Gritaba desesperado el pequeño.

-Vete de aquí y busca un bote, yo salvare a tu hermana- le contesto la señora y de inmediato salto del barco y se perdió de vista. Tsubasa corrió hasta el bote más cercano, esperando en algún momento ver a la señora o a Miyuri, pero no supo nada de ellas hasta dos días después. El alma se le cayó a los pies al leer la lista de desaparecidos y encontrar el nombre y la foto de su hermana y la foto de la señora, que aparecía bajo el nombre de Nikora Mitsuki. Y en la de fallecidos, el nombre y la foto de su padre. Tsubasa estaba devastado, ya que había perdido a su familia.


	3. la eleccion de la perla,una nueva sirena

Y ahora querrán saber que paso con Miyuri, pues esto fue lo que paso:

Verán, al caer del barco, milagrosamente, cayó sobre un bote salvavidas que estaba vacío, después vio como una persona saltaba del barco al mar. Y entonces vio algo que se le acercaba, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca vio que era un mujer joven que no parecía tener más de veinte años, tenía el cabello violeta claro corto recogido en una cola alta y dos mechones largos a ambos lados de la cara. Pero lo que más la sorprendió, fue el hecho de ver que tenía una cola de pez de color violeta opaco. "_es una sirena_"- pensó Miyuri asombrada, ya creía que las sirenas eran solamente un cuento.

-¡Rápido, si quieres vivir ponte esto y salta al agua- le dijo la sirena entregándole un collar de caracol rosado con dos pequeñas alas rojas a los lados(**n/a: este es el collar de Luchia Nanami, de Mermaid Melody**). Miyuri cogió el collar dudosa, y se lo coloco en el cuello, y salto al agua. Que sorpresa no se llevó al verse a sí misma con una cola de sirena como la de la joven que le dio el collar, solo que su cola era de un color rosa más vivo y tenía dos pulseras de perla de color rojo en el comienzo de la aleta. Además de que su cabello se había hecho mucho más largo, aparte de rubio, y estaba recogido en dos coletas. Y aunque no lo supiera aun, sus ojos, antes dorados, ahora eran de color celeste.

-Así que la perla por fin ha escogido a una nueva princesa.-Dijo la sirena.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Miyuri.

-Sígueme y te lo explicare. Por cierto, mi nombre es Nikora.- Dijo la sirena.

-Soy Miyuri.

-Sígame, princesa.

"_¿princesa? Muy bien, o yo perdí la cabeza y me estoy imaginando a esta sirena, o esta sirena es real, y está un poco loca."_- Pensó Miyuri, realmente muy confundida. Continuaron nadando hasta llegar a un hermoso reino, que parecía despedir una brillante luz de color rosa. Miyuri observaba todo fascinada, hasta que llegaron hasta un precioso castillo, en el centro del reino. Nikora la hizo subir hasta algo que parecía un escenario, en el centro de una sala que reconoció como el vestíbulo. Montones de sirenas como Nikora la miraban, aunque Miyuri no tenía idea del porqué.

-La perla rosa por fin ha escogido a una nueva princesa sirena, y esa princesa es esta pequeña niña de aquí.- Anuncio Nikora a todos los presentes. Miyuri estaba en estado de shock. ¿Princesa sirena? ¿Ella? Obviamente Nikora debía de estar en un error.

- Nikora, perdón, pero creo que estas en un error, yo no soy una princesa.


	4. el principe y la sirena

**Aquí está el cuarto, que lo disfruten!**

**No soy dueña de Beyblade ni Mermaid Melody, solo me pertenecen mis OC's**

_Capítulo 4: El príncipe y la sirena:_

-por supuesto que lo eres, ¿no ves que la perla te eligió a ti?- dijo Nikora.

-creo que me debes un montón de explicaciones Nikora.- dice Miyuri.

-tienes razón,- reconoció Nikora.- sígueme y te explicare todo.- dicho esto, se retiraron a otra sala del castillo.- lo primero que debes saber es como sé que eres una princesa sirena. Es bastante simple de hecho, ese collar que tienes en el cuello,- lo señala.- es único, contiene una pequeña, pero muy poderosa perla, cada cierto tiempo, la perla escoge una nueva princesa sirena y esta que tienes, no ha escogido una nueva en más de 50 años.- le explica.

-espera un momento ¿esta que yo tengo? ¿Acaso hay más?- pregunta asombrada. Nikora suelta una pequeña risa.

-como pude olvidarlo, así es, hay más de una perla, de hecho hay siete perlas, la perla aguamarina, la perla verde, la perla violeta, la perla añil, la perla amarilla y la perla naranja, una perla por cada reino, y un reino por cada mar u océano, la perla aguamarina está en el pacifico sur, la perla verde está en el atlántico sur, la perla violeta en el antártico norte, la añil en el antártico sur, la amarilla en el atlántico norte y la naranja en el océano indico, y en este momento estamos en el pacifico norte.

"_estoy muy lejos de casa"_-comprendió Miyuri.-_ "me pregunto que habrá sido de Tsubasa"_- después de las explicaciones, Nikora la llevo a conocer el reino, Miyuri deseo tener ocho pares de ojos más para poder ver todo. Le pareció que estaba en un cuento de hadas. Por todas partes había sirenas y tritones, caballitos de mar, unas niñas humanas con corales en la espalda (Nikora le explico que eran hadas de coral), delfines, medusas, y todo tipo de animales marinos.

-esto es asombroso.- dijo una muy fascinada Miyuri.

-no has visto nada aun.

_Un año después…_

Una tarde un pequeño niño de ocho años estaba paseando por un pequeño barranco en una aldea. El niño tenía el cabello rojo en punta, ojos color ámbar y una banda en la cabeza de color azul con un Pegaso amarillo con un ala y una larga bufanda blanca (n/a: si te gusta Beyblade, sabrás que esta bufanda representa las alas de pegasus). Le gustaba mucho pasear por ahí, ya que ese lugar tenía una hermosa vista al océano.

Entonces noto que se acercaba una tormenta y decidió volver a casa. La tormenta estallo apenas un minuto después, y el niño no podía ver nada. De repente, se resbalo y cayó por el barranco hacia el océano. Las olas gigantescas lo movían de un lado al otro como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y casi no podía respirar. Entonces, a punto de desmayarse, vio algo acercarse rápidamente, y casi podría jurar que era una sirena…

Lo siguiente que supo de sí mismo es que alguien le decía que despertara y que ya no estaba en el agua. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio algo de color celeste brillante, parpadeo y noto que eran unos hermosos ojos de color azul, parpadeo otra vez y vio que era una niña rubia la que lo miraba, se sentó lentamente y lo primero que noto, fue que el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que la niña rubia tenía una aleta de sirena de un brillante color rosa con dos pulseras de perlas rojas en la aleta, la miro más detenidamente y vio que tenía el cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas muy largas, casi tanto como ella y que tenía más o menos su edad. Lo segundo que noto, es que era muy bonita. Al ver que despertó, la sirena le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-creí que no despertarías.- le dijo.

-gracias por salvarme.- le respondió el niño.- ¿eres una sirena?-pregunto desconcertado.

-sí, pero no puedes decirle a nadie.- le dijo repentinamente seria.

-por el Beyblade, te prometo que no le diré a nadie de ti.- la sirena sonrió, sabiendo que podía confiar en él. Se quedaron un largo rato viéndose el uno al otro sin pronunciar palabra. Entonces el niño noto que era bastante tarde, y que posiblemente sus padres lo castigarían hasta la universidad por lo tarde que era, y posiblemente se desmayarían al saber que casi se ahoga.- ya debería irme, lo siento. ¿Nos podemos encontrar aquí mañana de nuevo? ¿Cerca del atardecer?- le pregunto cuando ella entro al agua y ya se iba.

-claro,-se dio cuenta de algo.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre por cierto?

-Gingka Hagane, ¿y tú?

-mis amigos me dicen Yuri. Hasta mañana.- se despidió, dicho esto, se sumergió en el agua. Gingka se dio cuenta de que estaba en la arena y comenzó a caminar hasta su casa. Al llegar sus padres estaban casi tan furiosos como preocupados y quisieron saber porque demonios había llegado tan tarde (n/a: ya estaba amaneciendo cuando el llego), siendo sincero le dijo que se había caído, que casi se ahogaba, y que lo salvo una sirena. Su madre, Hannah, lo miro espantada en cuanto el menciono a la sirena. Era una mujer bastante guapa, con cabello liso color rubio platino hasta la cadera sin flequillos, ojos azul muy claro y piel blanca. Gingka supuso que su madre creía que él estaba loco hasta que ella miro con ojos desorbitados a su esposo, Ryo Hagane, y le dijo:

-tendremos que decírselo.

-¿decirme que?-pregunto gingka.

-es bastante largo así que, siéntate gingka.- dijo su padre. Los tres se sentaron y ella dijo sin rodeos:

-tu hermana y tu son seres de la raza antigua.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Gingka confundido. Su hermanita, Melody, de cuatro años estaba en la sala con ellos, se parecía bastante a su madre.

-seres de la raza antigua, criaturas semi-humanas con alas, los has visto varias veces en todo tipo de historias, y aunque casi todos dicen que somos del cielo, en realidad venimos del mar, y aquí en el mundo de los humanos, usamos un disfraz humano, por eso no nos reconocen y creen que ya no existimos. Los seres de la raza antigua tienen, por asi decirlo, realeza, es decir, reyes reinas y esas cosas, yo soy una reina de la raza antigua y tu, como mi hijo mayor, eres un principe, igual que melody, en cambio tu padre es totalmente humano…

-pero yo nunca he oído hablar de los seres de la raza antigua.-dice gingka, creyendo que su madre había perdido el juicio.

-claro que si has oído hablar de ellos, solo que tu los conoces como angeles.


	5. despedidas

**Yo: esta bien, aceptare mi castigo por uno, haber tardado tanto en subir el quinto capitulo y dos, por cometer la enorme estupidez de subir otro fic teniendo ya varios en proceso *levanto las manos esposadas***

**Gingka: tampoco seas tan dramatica.**

**Yo:cierra el pico y dilo de una vez.**

**Gingka: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora, solo le pertenecen sus OC's y la idea de que gigka sea un ser de la raza antigua y la idea de una gemela para tsubasa.**

* * *

-supongamos por un momento que toda esta locura es cierta,-dice Gingka creyendo que de verdad su madre necesitaba un psicologo.-¿por que me lo estan diciendo ahora?

-porque mencionaste a una sirena.

-necesito mas explicaciones que esa.

-desde hace siglos, los angeles y las sirenas han estado en guerra. Por eso. Y porque el contacto entre ambos esta terminantemente prohibido.

_al dia siguiente..._

al atardecer, gingka estaba corriendo hacia la playa donde acordo verse con Yuri, no le importaba que su madre le haya dicho que no debia volver a verla, necesitaba hablar con ella y decirle que el no creia que las sirenas fuesen malas, porque si lo fuesen, entonces ella no lo habria salvado. No tenia ni idea de en que parte de la playa podia estar ella, hasta que escucho una voz cantando...

_Impulsada por el viento del atardecer _

_iba yo hacia el cabo del arco Iris. _  
_Oí una melodía antes del amanecer. _  
_Y esa es la canción _  
_que nunca podré olvidar. _

_Las aves ya veo volar. _  
_Hacia oriente se alejarán. _  
_Ven, yo de un atajo se para ir _  
_a la isla del tesoro. _

_En el paraíso de los siete mares, _  
_tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor, _  
_nueva vida renacerá. _  
_Y así podrá transmitir el amor. _

_De los siete mares _  
_la melodía, aunque llegue el día _  
_en que hay que partir. _  
_Desde que yo la pude oír, _  
_nunca jamás la voy a olvidar... _

_Cuando el nubarrón pudo desaparecer, _  
_se ocultó por detrás del arco Iris. _  
_Y se iluminó el cielo del anochecer. _  
_Como perlas, las estrellas _  
_pudieron al fin brillar. _

_Y desde el Sur oigo silbar, _  
_ya es el tiempo de madurar. _  
_Ven, las aventuras son _  
_lo mejor para empezar. _

_Todos este viaje hemos de emprender. _  
_Es la fantasía, la estrella fugaz. _  
_Es la emoción y las lágrimas. _  
_Piensa en futuro, te sientes audaz. _

_De los siete mares la melodía. _  
_Aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir, _  
_Desde que yo la pude oír, _  
_nunca jamás la voy a olvidar... _

_En el paraíso de los siete mares, _  
_tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor, _  
_nueva vida renacerá. _  
_Y así podrá transmitir el amor. _

_De los siete mares la melodía. _  
_Aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir. _  
_Desde que yo la pude oír, _  
_es algo podré compartir. _

_Todos este viaje hemos de emprender. _  
_Es la fantasía, la estrella fugaz. _  
_Es la emoción y las lágrimas. _  
_Piensa en futuro, te sientes audaz. _

_De los siete mares la melodía. _  
_Aunque llegue el día en que hay que partir. _  
_Desde que yo la pude oír, _  
_nunca jamás la voy a olvidar..._

(N/a: para todos mis lectores, en especial tu Ana-chan, si nunca has oido esta cancion, entonces busquen en youtube "leyenda de sirenas mermaid melody" y hagan clic en cualquier resultado)

Gingka jamas habia oido a una persona cantar asi en su vida, sin darse cuenta, comenzo a seguir la melodia, hasta que llego a una parte de la playa en la que vio a Yuri sentada sobre una roca cantando, en cuanto sus ojos azules se posaron el en, Gingka se sonrojo fuertemente, aun no entendía que era lo que le pasaba con esa sirena.

-crei que no vendrias.-le dijo sonriendole. Gingka le devolvio la sonrisa, pero la alegria se le esfumó al recordar lo que le dijo su madre de que estaba prohibido el contacto con las sirenas. Gingka se sento a su lado.

-hay algo que debo decirte Yuri.

-¿que es?

-no podemos volver a vernos, mi madre me dijo que el contacto con las sirenas estaba prohibido.- y le conto todo lo que paso en su casa anoche.-no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa, lo siento.

-gingka, no tenía idea de eso.

-yo tampoco.

-te probare que no somos malas.

-¿que vas a...- se detiene en seco al ver que Yuri saca un pequeña perla rosa de su collar y se entrega. Le explico todo lo que Nikora le habia dicho sobre su perla. Gingka miro estupedacto la perla.

-para probarte que no soy mala, te estoy dando mi mas preciado objeto.

-pero...etto...yo...-Yuri lo interrumpe dandole un beso en la mejilla, provocando que su cara se ponga del color de su pelo, despues salto al agua.

-nos vemos aqui mañana otra vez, Principe Angel.- se sumerge. Gingka volvio a su casa con la mente en las nubes solo podia pensar en:

-_me beso una niña...¡ y una tan linda!_

* * *

_6 años después..._

Gingka estaba corriendo hacia la playa donde desde hace 6 años se veia con su amiga Yuri. Estaba bastane desanimado, ya que deberia despedirse de ella por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, ya que se marcharia de la aldea Koma al dia siguiente...

_Miro al cielo azul _  
_y al cambiar de color _  
_sin hacer ningun ruido _  
_regreso al pasado. _  
_Vuelven _  
_todos los recuerdos _  
_envueltos en luz. _

_Más allá y en el mar _  
_alguien siente dolor _  
_tengo la sensación _  
_de que alguien llora. _  
_¡Qué triste estoy! _  
_Mi corazón siente el peso _  
_de la inquietud. _

_Y te suplico ayúdame _  
_por que destino yo _  
_puedo conocer _  
_al ver las estrellas brillar. _  
_Siempre me han sabido guiar. _

_Es el océano brillante azul _  
_que yo amo tanto como lo amas tú. _  
_Hay que reunir _  
_el poder _  
_para el futuro hoy proteger. _

_Una persona hay a quien amar. _  
_Hay un lugar al que pertenecer _  
_para salvar el azul _  
_con los sentimientos _  
_más puros que podamos mantener. _

_Miro al cielo azul _  
_y al cambiar de color _  
_sin hacer ningun ruido _  
_regreso al pasado. _  
_Vuelven _  
_todos los recuerdos _  
_envueltos en luz. _

_Más allá y en el mar _  
_alguien siente dolor _  
_tengo la sensación _  
_de que alguien llora. _  
_¡Qué triste estoy! _  
_Mi corazón siente el peso _  
_de la inquietud. _

_Y te suplico ayúdame _  
_por que destino yo _  
_puedo conocer _  
_al ver las estrellas brillar. _  
_Siempre me han sabido guiar. _

_La duradera _  
_y sólida amistad _  
_es lo que más importa en realidad. _  
_Lo que no hay que perder _  
_y pase lo que pase hay que proteger. _

_Una persona tengo a quién amar. _  
_Tengo un lugar al que pertenecer. _  
_Es nuestro mar, tan azul. _  
_Misterioso y bello _  
_que nos va a hacer _  
_mañana como ayer. _

_Es el océano brillante azul _  
_que yo amo tanto como lo amas tú. _  
_Hay que reunir _  
_el poder _  
_para el futuro hoy proteger. _

_Y siempre he de creer. _

_Una persona hay a quien amar. _  
_Hay un lugar al que pertenecer _  
_para salvar el azul _  
_con los sentimientos _  
_más puros que podamos mantener._

(n/a: aqui esta el titulo de esta cancion "ever blue mermaid melody")

Desde aquella tarde hace seis años se veian en el mismo lugar a diario, aunque Gingka no supiera el camino, de todas formas Yuri cantaba siempre para guiarlo. Al llegar la vio sentada en la misma roca de siempre, casi no habia cambiado desde que la conocio. Cuando la conocio, ella le dio su perla y desde entonces la mantenia en un pequeño colgante que siempre llevaba en el cuello (n/a: igual que Kaito de Mermaid Melody). Se sento a su lado, ella noto que el se veia bastante desanimado, asi que le pregunto que le pasaba.

-mañana me ire de la aldea.-le respondio.

-¿y cuando volveras?

-no lo se, hoy vine solo a despedirme.- le respondio.- y a otra cosa.

-¿que?

-a esto.-entonces, Gingka le da un beso en los labios. Para Gingka, parecia que el tiempo se habia detenido, ya desde hace tiempo que deseaba hacer eso. Al separarse, Yuri miro a Gingka sin pronunciar palabra. Gingka de inmediato penso que ella no sentia lo mismo por el.

-y-yo lo s-s-siento Yuri...n-n-n-no d-debi hacer eso... es mas que obvio que tu no estas enamorada de m-mi...- tartamudea Gingka desaciendose en disculpas.

-yo si estoy enamorada de ti.-dice Yuri dandole un beso a un muy sorprendido Gingka. Se quedaron juntos toda la noche abrazados el uno al otro. Querian disfrutar los momentos que les quedaran juntos, ya que no sabian cuando volverian a estar juntos. Al amanecer, se separaron y Yuri se sumergio en el agua de nuevo.

-Hasta pronto, mi principe angel.- se despidio.

-Hasta pronto, mi bella sirena.-le respondio Gingka.


	6. ¡no soy mi hermano!

**yo: hola a todos! Grandes noticias! Por fin logre convencer a Gin-chan de que me quitara mi castigo...**

**Gingka:¡¿convencerme?! ¡me amenazaste con mostrar fotos humillantes mias en tu Facebook! **

**Yo: odio admitirlo... pero es cierto.**

**Gingka: te lo dije**

**Yo: ¿sabias que el "te lo dije" tiene un hermano? Se llama "cierra ese maldito pico"**

**No soy dueña de beyblade...aunque me gustaria.**

* * *

_dos años después..._

Gingka estaba corriendo hacia el Bey Park ya que el segundo Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade seria en un mes y en verdad necesitaba entrenar si quería ganarle a Kyoya. Hasta que se detuvo entrenar seco al ver algo muy raro:

Era Tsubasa, e iba de la mano con un niño con cabello rubio muy claro con ojos verdes, vestido de marinero, que tenia más o menos la edad de Yu y Kenta. Gingka comenzó a seguirlos, bastante extrañado ya que el niño que estaba con Tsubasa definitivamente no era Yu. Mientras los seguía, comenzó a notar varias cosas diferentes en Tsubasa.-_"¿que Tsubasa no tenia recogidas las puntas del cabello? Y juraría que su ropa era marrón en lugar de azul ¡¿y quien demonios es ese niño?!-_ pensó bastante confundido y sorprendido. Se detuvieron en la entrada del gimnasio al que acostumbran ir Kenta y Yu. Tsubasa (o no O.o) se agachó frente al niño y le dijo (aunque Gingka no pudo oirlo):

-muy bien Hipo (n/a: se pronuncia Jipo) yo ire a recorrer la ciudad un rato. Quedate aqui, no salgas de aqui, no vayas a ningun otro lado ¿entiendes?

-bien, bien, no tienes que ser tan redundante.

-te escapas todo el tiempo.- le respondio con varias gotitas estilo anime en la frente.-no salgas de aqui a menos que veas a Nikora entrar ¿de acuerdo?

-esta bien.

-una cosa mas.- se saca del cinturon un bey y un lanzador.- esto es para ti.

-¡¿es mi propio bey?!- exclama Hipo emocionado.

-claro que si. Se llama Storm Poseidon, pero tu debes encargarte de crear tus propias maniobras especiales.

-no te decepcionare, Miyuri-chan.- Entra al gimnasio y Miyuri se va. Gingka la sigue, aun creyendo que era Tsubasa, ya que no habia escuchado la conversacion entre ella y el niño. La siguio por toda la ciudad, y de repente, ella se paro en seco al ver a una mujer de cabello morado corto unos metros mas adelante. De inmediato salio corriendo hacia el gimnasio, pasandole al lado a Gingka sin prestarle la mas minima atencion, y el tambien corrio. En cuanto llegaron, ella entro al gimnasio y pregunto por Hipo.

-Se fue hace cinco minutos con dos niños, uno tenia el cabello verde y los ojos marrones y el otro era rubio con ojos de color verde jade, se fueron mientras hablaban con ese niño que me dices, y creo que dijeron las palabras "bey park".- Miyuri no necesito escuchar mas. Salio disparada hacia la salida y al hacerlo, tropezo de frente con Gingka y ambos cayeron al suelo, con ¿Gingka encima de ella, los dos dandose un beso sin querer. Abriendo los ojos de golpe, ambos se separaron de un salto, reaccionando de formas distintas. Ella estaba totalmente asqueada de haber besado a otro chico que no era su "principe angel" (n/a: les aclarare algo: ellos no se veian desde hace 2 años, ademas, ella veia a Gingka en su forma de la raza antigua, no en su forma humana, por lo tanto, no lo reconocio en su forma humana, y el, nunca la conocio en su forma humana, ni siquiera sabia su nombre completo) mientras Gingka estaba horrorizado, se intentaba quitar algo imaginario de la boca mientras decia:

-¡que asco! ¡bese a Tsubasa!.- Miyuri lo miro furiosa.

-¡¿como que Tsubasa?! ¡para tu informacion, mi nombre es Miyuri Otori! ¡no Tsubasa!

-un segundo, un segundo... ¿no eres Tsubasa?.- pregunta Gingka desconcertado.

-acabo de decir eso. ¿y quien es ese Tsubasa?

-un amigo mio, que ahora que me fijo, es identico a ti.

-¿estas diciendo que parezco un chico?- pregunta con un aura asesina.

-nonononono... solo digo que tu pareces una versión femenina de el, lo cual no es muy difícil de lograr, ya que el, francamente, parece mujer (n/a: rox por favor, no me mates por eso). A ella le sale una gotita estilo anime en la frente. Entonces se le ocurre algo.

-este amigo tuyo...¿en serio se parece a mi?

-bastante.

-¿tiene 16 años?

-eso creo.

-¿cual es su nombre completo?

-Tsubasa Otori.- Miyuri se quedo de una pieza al escuchar su nombre.

-¡¿donde esta?!.

-en el Bey Park...

-¡tienes que llevarme allá de inmediato!.-dijo apretándole el brazo como si quisiera cortarle la circulación en el brazo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hipo se había marchado hacia el Bey Park con Yu y Kenta. Los habia conocido en el gimnasio y les habia pedido que le enseñaran a ser un bleyder, los dos de inmediato dijeron que debian llevarlo al Bey Park. Cuando llegaron, Yu y Kenta no perdieron ni un segundo y de inmediato le presentaron a sus amigos (n/a: ya saben, Kyoya, Masamune, aunque Yu lo presento como Masabobo y Kenta tuvo que aclararle a Hipo que ese era el apodo que Yu le tenia a Masamune, Madoka, Hikaru, Yuki y por ultimo a...)

-¿Miyuri?- Pregunto Hipo totalmente confundido.

-Yo me llamo Tsubasa niño, no Miyuri.

-¿cuando te cambiaste el nombre Miyuri?

-Siempre me he llamado Tsubasa.- Dice Tsubasa con paciencia de santo mientras a todos les sale la gotita anime en la frente.

-Pero eres igualito a mi amiga Miyuri.

-¡No parezco una chica!

-algo si.- responde Hipo. Entonces a Tsubasa se le ocurre algo.

-esta Miyuri...¿e serio es identica a mi?

-si.

-¿tiene 16 años?

-eso creo.

-¿cual es su nombre completo?

-Miyuri Otori.- Tsubasa se queda de una pieza al escuchar esto.

-¡¿donde esta ella?!

-posiblemente esta buscandome en el gimnasio en el que me encontre con Yu y Kenta...

Tsubasa salio corriendo con rumbo hacia el gimnasio al escuchar eso.

* * *

**bueno amigos...eso es todo por ahora. Lamento dejarlos con el suspenso sobre lo que pasara ahora, y creanme, no sera lo que ustedes creen.**

**no dare spoilers sobre lo que sigue, en especial a ti Vi-chan, ni a ti Ana-chan, gomenanasai. Es que no seria justo**

**como sea...**

**nos leemos!**

**sayonara!**


	7. encuentros

**hola a todos! he vuelto por fin!**

**no los molestare mas con esto.**

**no soy dueña de Beyblade o de Mermaid Melody, solo me pertenecen mis OC's.**

Gingka y Miyuri estaban corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en direccion al bey park.

-¿se puede saber por que demonios buscas a Tsubasa?-pregunto Gingka.

-es mi hermano.-dijo Miyuri, haciendo que Gingka se detuviera en seco con una expresion de ¡¿WTF?! nivel dios.

-¡¿es tu queeeeeeeeeeeee?!

-mi hermano mayor, mas especificamente, mi gemelo.-y con eso lo desmayo.-despierta.-dice Miyuri dandole una bofetada.-despierta.-le da otra.-despierta.-le da dos.-¡despierta!-le da cinco.- ¡DESPIERTA!-grita dandole bofetadas en estado chibis como cuando se las dio Kenichi a Nijima en el anime Kenichi: el discipulo mas fuerte de la historia, y dejandole la cara igualita.

-¡YA DESPERTE!-grito Gingka cuando Miyuri, ya harta, le lanzo una cubeta de agua helada en la cara.-¡explicame como demonios es que eres la hermana de Tsubasa!

-pues cuando un abejito quiere mucho a una abejita, le da su semillita...-dijo Miyuri sarcasticamente.

-(facepalm) ¡ya se como es eso! ¡es que Tsubasa nunca menciono que tenia una hermana, mucho menos una gemela!

-¿nunca me menciono?

-nop.

-no me sorprende. A el nunca le gusto hablar de las cosas que le duelen.

-una pregunta.

-¿cual?

-si eres su hermana, ¿por que no viniste nunca a verlo?

-larga historia.

-segunda pregunta, ¿por que le doleria hablar de ti?

-porque el piensa que estoy muerta.

-¡¿QUE EL PIENSA QUE TU QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-grita Gingka con cara de ¡¿WTF?! nivel extremo goku.

-_"este pelirrojo es bien bobo"-_ penso Miyuri con esta cara-.- y con una gotita estilo anime en la frente.

* * *

Volvemos con Tsubasa...con el...*digo con expresion aterrada y me pongo un traje antibombas y me escondo detras de un muro de sacos de arena y alambre de puas*...esta pasando algo de puro terror...el armagedon... algo que anunciara el fin del mundo... Tsubasa estaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el gimnasio con...una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y riendo a carcajadas.

sus amigos lo seguian pisandole los talones, y aterrados de ver a su normalmente serio y misterioso amigo... alegre.

-Tsubasa esta alegre...-musito Kyoya aterrado.-...se cumplio la profecia...

-¿cual es la tienda de bunkers mas cercana?-pregunto Hikaru blanca como una hoja.

-¿por que estan tan asustados?- pregunta Tsubasa.

-porque tu estas...feliz...-dice Yu asustado.

-¿y que?

-¿que te puso asi?

-¡mi hermana esta viva!-grita Tsubasa euforico y sus amigos pusieron cara de ¡¿QUE MIERD...?!

-¡¿TU QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-mi hermana menor, mas especificamente, mi gemela.

-qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq...-dijeron todos tildados.

-upps... nunca mencione a mi gemela cierto?

-¡NO!

-bueno...-dice Tsubasa riendo nerviosamente.-ya que...tengo una hermana menor, se llama Miyuri.

-y por que gritaste "mi hemrna esta viva"?-pregunto Madoka.

-porque al parecer si lo esta.

-explicate.

-yo crei que estaba muerta.

-¡¿y por que creiste eso?!-grito Benkei.

-larga historia.

-tenemos tiempo.

-les explico lueg...¡auch!-grito Tsubasa cayendo al suelo despues de chocarse con otra persona. Supongo que adivinan quien es.

-lo siento...¡auch!-volvio a caer al suelo despues de chocar otra vez. Esto se repitio durante otras seis veces hasta que...

-¡muy bien ya me harte!-gritaron los dos al unisono y viendose a la cara por primera vez. Y ambos se quedaron sin respiracion al hacerlo.

la otra persona era una chica de mas o menos la misma edad que Tsubasa, con largos cabellos plateados. Era identica a el, solo que sus facciones eran mas delicadas y femeninas. Tenian exactamente los mismos ojos dorados, solo que los de ella estaban tras unas pestañas mucho mas largas. Benkei, Hikaru, Madoka, Rox, Ana, Kyoya, Yu, Kenta, Gingka y Ryuga los miraban perplejos. Los dos se levantaron lentamente sin quitarse la vista de encima.

-Tsubasa...-musito la chica con algunas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Miyuri...-susurro Tsubasa mientras unas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

De repente, se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-¡por fin te encontre hermano/a!-dijeron al unisono.

* * *

**muy bien esto estuvo bien para el sexto capitulo! no me maten por la tardanza por favor.**

**Nos leeemos!**

**sayonara y SMOKEBOMB.**


End file.
